ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
DC Nation in The World Ends With You
DC Nation in The World Ends With You is a Video game created by DC Nation and Square Enix. Story The game's story follows Dex-Starr a member of the Red Lanterns over the course of the three weeks in which he plays the Reapers' Game, paired with three partners, Krypto, Francis, and Streaky, for each week. Characters Main Protagonists * Dex-Starr — A Blue Cat with black Stripes and a member of the Red Lanterns, who doesn't care much for other people. Throughout the course of the story, Dex-Starr learns the importance of having allies in his mission and becomes very close to Streaky, Francis, Ace, and Krypto, as well as Sanae Hanekoma. Dex-Starr is a bearer of the Red Lantern Ring and has all the powers that come with it. And he's very good at utilizing psychs, and can use every pin he is confronted with. His first entrance fee was his memory of the Red Lanterns, his second was Krypto, and his third was all of the other players, showing how he progresses from liking no one to everyone. * B'dg — A Green Lantern Squirrel who was an ally of Hal Jordan. * Francis — A black cat with green eyes. * Krypto — A Superdog who was a pet of Superman. * Streaky — A Super Cat who was Supergirl's Pet Antagonists * Uzuki Yashiro (a.k.a Pinky) - Harrier Reaper and partner of Koki Kariya. * Koki Kariya (a.k.a. Lollipop) - Harrier Reaper and partner of Uzuki Yashiro. * Yodai Higashizawa - Game Master for the 1st Week. * Sho Minamimoto (a.k.a. Pi-Face) - Game Master for the 2nd Week. * Mitsuki Konishi (a.k.a. Iron Maiden)- Game Master for the 3rd Week. * Megumi Kitaniji (a.k.a. Shades) - the Conductor. Others * Sanae Hanekoma * Superman * Batman * Supergirl * Hal Jordan * Red Lantern Corps (Atrocitus, Zilius Zox, Bleez and Skallow) * Cyborg * Space Cabby * Lex Luthor * Plastic Man * Flash * Gorilla Grood Gallery Heroes Batman and Dex-Starr vs Lobo 15205.jpg|Dex-Starr Krypto_0009.jpg|Krypto Vlcsnap-2017-11-15-22h46m30s385.png|Ace the Bathound Snapshot_3_(12-19-2013_3-16_PM).png|Streaky the Supercat GLBdg2.jpg|B'dg Villains Uzuki_Yashiro_Full.jpg|Uzuki Yashiro Koki_Kariya_Full.jpg|Koki Kariya Higashizawa.jpg|Yodai Higashizawa Minamimoto.jpg|Sho Minamimoto Konishi.jpg|Mitsuki Konishi Kitaniji.jpg|Megumi Kitaniji Others Twewy-sanae-hanekoma1.jpg|Sanae Hanekoma Red Lantern Corps.png|Red Lantern Corps justice-league-action-superman.jpg|Superman cvfrj0jpkgjcszk0fs6z.png|Batman supergirl (JLA Animated).jpg|Supergirl Lantern2.png|Hal Jordan Cyborg_Justice_League_Action_0001.jpg|Cyborg Luthor1-0.png|Lex Luthor Justice-League-Action-Characters-Space-Cabbie.jpg|Space Cabbie Plastic.png|Plastic Man The Flash (JLA Animated).jpg|The Flash Screen_Shot_2017-07-24_at_9.24.51_AM.png|Gorilla Grodd Transcript * Opening (DCN in TWEWY) B'dg Week * Week 1 Day 1 * Week 1 Day 2 * Week 1 Day 3 * Week 1 Day 4 * Week 1 Day 5 * Week 1 Day 6 * Week 1 Day 7 Francis Week * Week 2 Day 1 * Week 2 Day 2 * Week 2 Day 3 * Week 2 Day 4 * Week 2 Day 5 * Week 2 Day 6 * Week 2 Day 7 Streaky Week * Week 3 Day 1 * Week 3 Day 2 * Week 3 Day 3 * Week 3 Day 4 * Week 3 Day 5 * Week 3 Day 6 * Week 3 Day 7 * Final Boss (The Conductor) The End * Ending (DC in TWEWY) Voice Casts * Category:DC Comics Category:Square-Enix Category:Justice League Category:The World Ends With You Category:Video Games